A well known semiconductor component is semiconductor memory, such as a random access memory (RAM). RAM permits repeated read and write operations on memory elements. Typically, RAM devices are volatile, in that stored data is lost once the power source is disconnected or removed. Non-limiting examples of RAM devices include dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronized dynamic random access memory (SDRAM) and static random access memory (SRAM). In addition, DRAMS and SDRAMS also typically store data in capacitors which require periodic refreshing to maintain the stored data.
In recent years, the number and density of memory elements in memory devices have been increasing. Accordingly, the size of each element has been shrinking, which in the case of DRAMs also shortens the element's data holding time. Typically, a DRAM memory device relies on element capacity for data storage and receives a refresh command in a conventional standardized cycle, about every 100 milliseconds. However, with increasing element number and density, it is becoming more and more difficult to refresh all memory elements at least once within a refresh period. In addition, refresh operations consume power.
Recently resistance variable memory elements, which includes programmable conductor memory elements, have been investigated for suitability as semi-volatile and non-volatile random access memory elements. Kozicki et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,761,115; 5,896,312; 5,914,893; and 6,084,796, discloses a programmable conductor memory element including an insulating dielectric material formed of a chalcogenide glass disposed between two electrodes. A conductive material, such as silver, is incorporated into the dielectric material. The resistance of the dielectric material can be changed between high resistance and low resistance states. The programmable conductor memory is normally in a high resistance state when at rest. A write operation to a low resistance state is performed by applying a voltage potential across the two electrodes. The mechanism by which the resistance of the element is changed is not fully understood. In one theory suggested by Kozicki et al., the conductively-doped dielectric material undergoes a structural change at a certain applied voltage with the growth of a conductive dendrite or filament between the electrodes effectively interconnecting the two electrodes and setting the memory element in a low resistance state. The dendrite is thought to grow through the resistance variable material in a path of least resistance.
The low resistance state will remain intact for days or weeks after the voltage potentials are removed. Such material can be returned to its high resistance state by applying a reverse voltage potential between the electrodes of at least the same order of magnitude as used to write the element to the low resistance state. Again, the highly resistive state is maintained once the voltage potential is removed. This way, such a device can function, for example, as a resistance variable memory element having two resistance states, which can define two logic states.
One preferred resistance variable material comprises a chalcogenide glass. A specific example is germanium-selenide (GexSe100-x) comprising silver (Ag). One method of providing silver to the germanium-selenide composition is to initially form a germanium-selenide glass and then deposit a thin layer of silver upon the glass, for example by sputtering, physical vapor deposition, or other known techniques in the art. The layer of silver is irradiated, preferably with electromagnetic energy at a wavelength less than 600 nanometers, so that the energy passes through the silver and to the silver/glass interface, to break a chalcogenide bond of the chalcogenide material such that the glass is doped or photodoped with silver. Silver may also be provided to the glass by processing the glass with silver, as in the case of a silver-germanium-selenide glass. Another method for providing metal to the glass is to provide a layer of silver-selenide on a germanium-selenide glass.
In accordance with the current methods of incorporating silver into the glass, the degree and nature of the crystallinity of the chalcogenide material of the memory element has a direct bearing upon its programming characteristics. Accordingly, current processes for incorporating silver require the precise control of the amounts of GexSe100-x glass and silver, so as not to incorrectly dope the glass and improperly alter the crystallinity of the chalcogenide material. Current processes also require careful selection of the exact stoichiometry of the glass to ensure that silver is incorporated into the glass while the glass backbone remains in the glass forming region.
Furthermore, during semiconductor processing and/or packaging of a fabricated original structure that incorporates the memory element, the element undergoes thermal cycling or heat processing. Heat processing can result in substantial amounts of silver migrating into the memory element uncontrollably. Too much silver incorporated into the memory element may result in faster degradation, i.e., a short life, and eventually device failure.
Accordingly, there is a need for a resistance variable memory element having improved memory retention and switching characteristics. There is also a need for a chalcogenide glass memory element that is resistant to silver migration during thermal processing.